


One Step Closer

by Anrym



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fox Stiles, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Protective Pack, Werebabies, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrym/pseuds/Anrym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf was huge. His reddish fur and his and his big, snarling fangs gave him a very frightening look. </p><p>Stiles was paralyzed. He watched as the wolf took a sniff at him and growled deep in his throat.</p><p>He could definitely smell another Alpha on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More than a year shipping Sterek and this is the first time I write something =_=
> 
> Werefox!Stiles because there is not enough of them in AO3 ;)

He couldn't breath

The contractions were getting stronger with every step.

He had to keep running.

Panting, the little fox ran through the bushes, not wasting time to look back at the furious beast chasing him through the preserve.

He had to keep running.

For not only his life depended on him right now, the life of his pups was at risk. That thought alone was enough to give him a little strength to run faster, to increase the distance between the werewolf and himself and even if it was only a little, Stiles counted that as a small victory.

But not for long.

The pain form the contractions was getting stronger and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer. Whining, Stiles prayed that someone from the pack had already noticed his absence, prayed that they were looking for him at this moment.

He only wanted a little bit of freedom.

He loved his pack, he really did; however, ever since they found out that he was carrying their Alpha’s pups they had become a little over-protective. He didn't mind it at first, he thought that it was sweet of them to care so much for him and his pups; he loved the attention and the puppy piles at pack meetings. All of them fighting to win the space next to Stiles. Derek a constant presence on his other side, arm around Stiles waist and lips on his neck.

He was so stupid.

As he kept getting heavier with pups, his pack mate’s over-protectiveness grew, it was at the point that they keep following him everywhere. Yesterday, Jackson followed him to the bathroom and wouldn't let him take a piss by himself.

No, just, NO.

They were suffocating him with all the attention he was getting; he only wanted a little time by himself. So the next day, he waited for midnight to sneak out of his and Derek’s bed as quietly and slowly as he could. Untangling himself from Derek’s arms was easier said than done, but he did it. He put a large pillow that smelled like him bellow Derek’s arm and stepped out of the room.

He descended the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake any of the wolves.

Once he reached the floor, he took off all of his clothes and put them on the laundry room where there was a back door. Not wanting to make too much noise opening the door, Stiles Shifted into a red fox and used the little doggy door that Derek installed for him only since the others were too big to use it.

Once he was outside Stiles ran to the forest behind the Hale house, he only wanted to stretch his legs and enjoy a little time by himself.

He wasn't counting on the rabbit.

As soon as the rabbit’s smell reached his nose, his instincts took over and he gave chase to his prey. The rabbit was fast, but Stiles was faster.

Soon, he had reached a clearing were there was nothing to slow him down. He pounced on the rabbit, snapping his neck in a second. Once the chase was over, Stiles looked around and noticed that he was quiet far from the house. Not wanting to worry Derek, he decided to leave the rabbit and head home since he wasn't hungry. The pack always makes sure that Stiles has food available 24/7.

As he turned around to head home, he saw a pair or red eyes looking at him through the bushes. Thinking that maybe Derek had followed him, Stiles yipped playfully and ran toward him. Only to stop mid-step as the figure in the bushes stepped out.

The wolf was huge. His reddish fur and his and his big, snarling fangs gave him a very frightening look. Stiles was paralyzed. He watched as the wolf took a sniff at him and growled deep in his throat.

He could definitely smell another Alpha on Stiles.

As soon as he heard the wolf, he snapped out of his trance and ran to the opposite direction of the Alpha.

To the opposite direction of his pack...

 

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I got so many kudos for a chapter with less than 700 words!!  
> thank you soo much everyone!!
> 
> I decided to add more chapters to the story, that way I can give you faster updates, however, they will be shorter.
> 
> I also added new tags, please check them out before hating me for this chapter ^^

Running through the forest wasn't easy, Stiles evaded trees and ducked under bushes but it was useless. The Alpha was hot on his trail, nipping at his tail and getting closer every second. Running as fast as he could, Stiles jumped over a fallen tree, hoping that he could gain a little distance between the wolf and himself. 

He didn't.

Not used to jumping with a pregnant belly, Stiles stumbled. He tried to recover his balance quickly but that small mistake was enough for the Alpha to reach the fox. Not missing a moment, the Alpha pounced on Stiles, digging his enormous fangs on the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles only had a small moment to feel the pain before the Alpha lifted him off the ground and started shaking him violently, his fangs digging deeper on Stiles’ neck. A loud, painful yelp escaped Stiles as the wolf shook him harder. Whit his vision starting to fade, the fox gave a desperate attempt at releasing himself from the wolf. Swinging his paws wildly, one of them miraculously slashed one of the Alpha’s eyes.

With a painful howl, the werewolf released the fox with a final shake, sending him flying through air, landing hard on his swollen belly. As Stiles tried to stand, the most agonizing pain he had ever feel emerged from his stomach, making him nauseous.

Not wanting to waste the precious opportunity, he forced himself to run.

Stiles ran; he ran as fast and hard as he could, the pain from his belly getting worse with every step. Panic started to consume his mind, something was wrong with his pups. But no matter how much he wanted to stop, he had to keep running.


	3. Chapter 3

The pain was getting stronger.

He had to do something fast or they will die.

His pups will never be born, will never meet him, they will never meet Derek.

Oh God, Derek.

He can’t do this to him; he can’t take away everything from Derek again. Stiles’ not sure Derek’s strong enough to survive losing his family a second time. He knows that he would rather die than to live without Derek, without his mate.

He had to do something!!

With the wolf still after him, Stiles made a sharp turn to the left, his body protesting at the sudden movement but the adrenaline was enough to keep him going. He had only one advantage and he was planning on using it. Unlike the wolf, Stiles knew this part of the preserve like the back of his hand, having hunted with Derek countless of times on this forest.

Gathering as much air as his lungs would allow him, Stiles released a loud wail, hoping that his pack would find him before it’s too late.

As he ran, Stiles recognized some of the landmarks, telling him that he was nearing the place where a large hollow tree had fallen a long time ago. Fastening his pace as much as he could, the fox soon reached the tree, diving inside it without a second thought.

As soon as he was inside, Stiles went as far back as he could from the entrance, he could already hear the wolf sniffing the tree, trying to find a way to get to the fox. Soon, the large wolf found the small hole that Stiles had used as an entrance. His red eyes locked on the shivering fox. Luckily for Stiles, the wolf’s head was too big for the small opening.

Panting, the fox dropped on his side, the adrenaline starting to wear off. Soon, he started to feel an agonizing pain coming from his belly, reminding him of something much worse than the wolf outside the tree. His pups were hurt, there was something wrong with them and he didn’t know what to do.

Panic and desperation consumed his mind, he couldn’t lose them, he couldn’t lose their pups.

A loud cracking noise came from outside, driving his mind from his panicked thoughts to the wolf trying to get inside.

The wolf was digging his enormous fangs on the tree, tearing large chunks of wood from the opening, making it larger. In a matter of seconds, the wolf’s head was only inches away from Stiles. Growling, the werewolf snapped his fangs at the fox, trying to reach him.

Stiles closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the moment were those fangs ripped him apart.

 A roar splits the air and suddenly, the wolf was gone.

Stiles opened his eyes immediately, searching for the source of the roar.

Outside, Derek and the other wolf were circling each other, growling and bearing their fangs at one another. The red wolf snarled in anger and lunged at Derek. Derek's clawed hand batted him away, slamming the red wolf into the floor.

He landed with a sickening crack, but it still didn't stop him. The wolf rolled over and lunged at Derek. He managed to get his teeth into Derek's leg, but Derek's fists knocked him free.

With a roar, Derek punched the red wolf, then he used the claws on his left hand to slice across his belly. Not missing his opportunity, he latched onto the wolf's throat with his powerful jaws and tore.

The wolf let out a breathy whine and slumped to the floor.

 

~*~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you that left kudos and comments on the previous chapters, I have no excuse about how late I am posting this chapter.
> 
> Only one chapter left!!
> 
> Should I make the ending fluffy or would you like some angst?
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!
> 
> Here's a picture of fox!Stiles ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you that are still reading this and I also want to apologize in advance for any medical inaccuracies that you see.

Everything was blurry.

The last thing he remembered was a deep relief and Scott’s panicked voice, he remembered strong arms picking him up and pulling him against a solid chest.

“Derek…” he whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible; he didn’t even noticed when he changed back into his human form.   

Lifting his chin with one hand, Derek kissed him softly, not wanting to hurt him any further.

“Don’t say anything.” he whispered breathy against Stiles’ lips.

“We have to take him to Deaton!” Stiles could hear Scott shouting in the background but he was too tired to understand anything.

“The pups…” He whispered, clenching one hand on his stomach.

“You are going to be fine,” his voice broke as he saw all the blood on Stiles’ neck. “All of you.” Derek took his hand on his own and he immediately felt his pain being drained.

“Derek!!” Scott’s desperate scream was the last thing he remembered before everything turned dark.

 

~*~

He woke up slowly.

There was an incredibly annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere, the constant noise getting on his last nerve.

He tried to open his eyes only to shut them back immediately, the weak light making his head feel like it was going to explode.

Confused, he tried to use his hearing to find out where he was. As he concentrated, he recognized Derek’s heartbeat close to him, his breath even as he slept.

Something was off.

He tried to get his senses back in order when he felt it.

A heart-wrenching emptiness.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Stiles jerked upright, his hands flying to his swollen belly but all he found there was a flat stomach.

There was nothing there, they were gone.

“No, no, God please no…” He sobbed as he was overwhelmed by grief.

He lost them, he lost their pups. It was his fault, they died because of him. How could he face Derek again after this? Oh God, why?! Why did they had to die?! He’s the one that should be dead not them. They did nothing wrong, they were innocent, it was his fault!

Sobbing, Stiles wrapped his arms around his stomach, mourning the loss of his pups. He was so lost on his grief that he didn’t notice the moment Derek woke up. Not until strong arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him against Derek.

He immediately hugged Derek’s waist, hiding his face against Derek’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” He sobbed. “It’s my fault…”

Pulling back, Derek grabbed Stiles’ face between his palms, sweeping his tears with his thumbs; he placed a soft kiss on stiles’ forehead.

“I’m sorry, Derek. I’m so sorry…”

“Everything’s fine,” he whispered against Stiles’ forehead. “Please stop crying.”

“Everything is NOT fine!!!” Stiles sobbed. “They are gone and it’s my fault…” he said with a barely-there whisper.

Hugging him tightly, Derek let Stiles Sob against his shoulder, trying his best to comfort his mate.

“They are not gone,” he said softly, not wanting to upset Stiles any further. “They are safe, Stiles. Please stop crying.”

“Liar!” he yelled against his mate’s shoulder. “I can’t feel them, they are gone!!”

“Stiles look at me.”

Shaking his head, Stiles tightened his arms around Derek’s waist.

“Stiles…” grabbing Stiles’ shoulders, he pushed him away slowly. Lifting his chin with two fingers, he looked at Stiles in the eyes.

“They are fine, I swear.”

Hearing no lie on Derek’s heartbeat, Stiles knew that his mate was telling the truth.

“But how…”

“The wounds on your neck were deep, you lost a lot of blood,” touching the bandages on his mate’s neck, he continued. “You were unconscious for half a day.”

“The pups…”

“Deaton had to perform a cesarean to save them,” Stopping a moment to take a deep breath, he tried to erase the image of Stiles bloody and unconscious from his memory. “The placenta detached from the pups, they were suffocating.”

Stiles’ hands flew back to his stomach; his claws ripping a hole at the gown he was wearing, on the same place as his pups once were there was a long horizontal scar that looked a few weeks old instead of hours.

Tracing the scar with a trembling finger, Stiles’ vision blurred as once again tears began to fall. Seeing his mate crying, Derek kissed Stiles Softly, trying to distract him from the painful thoughts of their pups’ deaths.

Once Stiles calmed down a little, Derek stood up from his mate’s bedside and pulled off the blanket Stiles had tangled on his legs and picked him up.

“Derek wha…?”

“We’re going to see our pups.”

Once he had Stiles secured on his arms, he exited the room Deaton had lent them into the hall.

The sight that greeted Stiles warmed his heart.

The whole pack was sleeping outside his room. Even Lydia was asleep on an uncomfortable looking chair that reminded Stiles of the ones he slept on the hospital when she was attacked by Peter.

All of them still wearing last night’s PJ’s.

“They were too worried to leave.” Derek whispered on Stiles’ ear, not wanting to wake them up.

Nodding, Stiles tightened his arms around Derek’s neck.

The trip to the other side of the clinic was a short one. Soon, they were standing in front of a door of one of the clinic’s operating rooms, thankfully not the one where he had almost cut off Derek’s arm. Those were memories he did not wanted to remember.

As soon as he opened the door Stiles’ attention was drawn to the big incubator that was placed on the metal table.

Once his feet touched the floor, he ran. The few meters between him and his pups seamed to stretch into miles.

Putting his hand on the small glass window he gasped as he saw four little fur balls curled together into a small pile.

They were tiny.

He was too overwhelmed to notice Derek standing behind him until a pair of arms pulled him against a solid chest, his chin resting on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Look closer.” Derek whispered against Stiles’ neck.

He did and buried among the black and grey puppies he saw a familiar dash of red fur. A small laugh escaped his throat as he looked even closer.

“Derek is that..?"

Derek kissed Sties’ temple, inhaling the sweet scent of his mate.

“Yes she is.”

There, curled among the little wolf cubs was a small red fox kit.

Instantly, Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms, looking at his mate in the eyes.

“She?”

Nodding, Derek tightened his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“Yes, a girl and the youngest.”

A huge smile threatened to split Stiles’ face as he once again turned around to look at their pups.

“A girl, Derek we have a daughter.”

Chuckling, Derek’s hand joined Stile’s on the window, lacing their fingers together.

“We have two Daughters actually.”

As if knowing her father was referring to her, one of the black pups let out a soft bark that sounded more like a squeak.

Stiles positively melted at the cuteness.

“That’s her, she’s also the oldest.”

Nodding, Stiles observed their daughter as she buried herself further into the pile.

“The other black pup is a boy and the second oldest, the gray pup is also a boy and the second youngest.”

Laughing, Stiles wiped away the tears that appeared on his eyes.

“Stupid hormones,” he sniffed a couple times. “I fucking hate them.”

Derek tried to comfort his mate by nuzzling his neck, scratching Stile’s cheek with his stubble.

“We still haven’t decided how to name them.”

That seemed to pique Stiles’ interest as he changed from teary to exited in less than two seconds.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I forgot about that!”

Having gotten used to Stiles’ mood changes in the last few months, Derek smiled as he watched his mate’s flailing.

“I was thinking Claudia for her.” He said, pointing at the little fox that was curled around her sister.

Stiles’ failing limbs stopped and a soft smile appeared on his face.

“Yeah?”

Derek kissed his mate’s lips; he knew how much that name means to Stiles.

“Yeah.”

Looking at their daughters, Stiles knew the perfect name for his other little girl.

“Then how about Laura for her?”

Hearing his dead sister’s name made his heart skip a beat, and from the look Stiles was giving him he heard it too.

“Laura and Claudia,” Derek smiled, he loved the sound of it already, “perfect.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them as they watched their pups sleep, both of them thinking of what to name the other two pups.

“Derek.”

“Yeah?”

“Not you, the other black puppy. His name is Derek.” Stiles’ smile widened as he saw the surprise in Derek’s face.

Derek’s shocked expression soon turned into a mischievous smile, two could play that game. Looking at the gray pup, his smile turned into a grin.

“In that case his name is Szczepan.”

Stiles seemed to choke on air when he heard his real name.

“Oh NO mister, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna let you name our pup THAT, do you have idea how I suffered because of that name?! Because let me tell you kindergarten was NOT fun with a name like that! What’s wrong with you? It’s like you actually want our kid to mahumnhhn…”

Ever since he mated with Stiles, he found that the only way to stop Stiles’ ranting was to cover his mouth.

He laughed when stiles gave him a nasty glare.

“Shut up Stiles, I’m just messing with you.”

Letting go of his mate, Derek pulled Stiles into another kiss.

“You better be,” Said Stiles, biting Derek’s lips softly. “Besides, with our luck we’re probably gonna end up with four hyperactive supernatural children, there’s no need to jinx ourselves even more.”

Groaning, Derek could already see it, all four pups running and screaming around the house.

“This should be fun.”

~*~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I was able to finish this fic.
> 
> I tried to take into consideration the comments on the last chapter and this is what I ended up with, I hope that its good enough. Thank you for reading this guys!! Specially those who left kudos and comments. ^^
> 
> Fun Fact about this fic: When I started writing this was supposed to be a 100% fluffy fanfic but somehow it ended up like this...
> 
> I also uploaded a Picture of Stiles with Claudia and Puppy!Claudia ^^


End file.
